Without Him
by Quiver
Summary: My first fic. On Christmas Eve St. Canard receives a special gift. *Completed*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I do not own Darkwing Duck or Gosalyn or any other Disney character....   
  
WITHOUT HIM  
  
Part 1  
  
A low bitter wind blew across the bustling streets of St. Canard on that late afternoon of Christmas eve. The Ratcatcher sped down the highway in the direction of Audubon Bay bridge. He was just coming home from a grueling SHUSH assignment. Although he thrived on his battles against the forces of evil, he was all to glad to have this adventure behind him. Christmas was a time to be with family and friends,a time to be home. A small smirk played across his beak as he pictured his daughter on Christmas morning, diving head long into a heaping pile of brightly wrapped gifts. And the picture of bright wrapping paper, ripped to shreds and flying in every direction. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens in the distance. He lifted his eyes in the direction the sirens were coming from. Thick black smoke rose against the star filled sky. In the distance an eery glow of fire could be seen, he didn't think, he merely reacted. Turning the ratcatcher in the direction of the fire and kicked it into overdrive.   
He arrived at a terrifying scene, The St. Canard boarding school for girls stood in gulped inflames. Screams and cries for help could be heard from within the flaming structure. Police officers and firefighters were already there. The building was being hosed down from all sides, for what good it seemed to do.  
Darkwing jumped from the Ratcatcher and ran over to the fire chief , who stood in front of the burning building shouting instructions to his men. Darkwing placed a hand on the fire chiefs shoulder. The old fire fighter startled as he spun around to face Darkwing. Seeing who it was a look of hope appeared in his eyes. Whatever the police thought of Darkwing Duck, the crime fighter had already gotten the reputation for being able to escape any situation. It was a skill he had proven in more than one seemingly hopeless rescue. "Darkwing Duck" The fire chief exclaimed "there are four young girls still inside.We have no way of getting to them...", he gasped looking toward the flames blocked the entrances. He turned back to look at Darkwing "Is there, anyway you can..." but the crime fighter was already gone, the fire chief looked back at the building, knowing where the vigilante had gone. And he prayed that Darkwing could succeed where everyone else could not.  
Inside. Fire on all sides and black smoke blanketed the room, making it impossible to see, but somehow Darkwing had managed to navigate through the deadly flames, desperately trying to reach the young girls that were trapped inside. In truth Darkwing didn't know how he had managed his way through the flames and smoke to find the children, but there in a bedroom huddled in fear were the four girls.   
"It's all right. I'm going to get you out of here." Darkwing assured the girls as he gather them together. He strained to see through the black Vail of smoke. The girls were all crying and clinging to him in fear, choking and gasping for air. He turned to the oldest girl who appeared to be about 12 "where is the nearest bathroom?", the girl looked at him oddly for a moment then answered. "We have our own bathroom in here.", she pointed to a door that was blocked by flames "We tried to get in there already, but the fire.." Darkwing motioned for the girls to stand back. Quickly, Darkwing pulled a mattress off one bed and dropped it on top of the flames that blocked the bathroom door. It smothered the fire under it, acting as a narrow bridge between them and the bathroom. Darkwing coaxed all the kids into the bathroom where he soaked all of them down with water. He plugged the bathtub drain and turned the faucets on full blast as the oldest girl did the same to the sinks.  
In minutes the floors of the bathroom was flooding over and water rushed out into the bedroom. Fire hissed and cracked as water came in contact with it. extinguishing all in its path. But Darkwing knew that the structure was already week and that the water could worsen it. And that the smoke ventilation could increase. It was still a better chance than what they had . "Stay here" he told the girls as he rushed over their makeshift bridge that was now a smoldering pile of cotton and springs. In only second he had returned with another mattress, this one he emerged in water. He looked up at the oldest girl who. like all the others. was wearing a dampened cloth over her mouth. „Stay close behind me. Keep together", he instructed her. She nodded and began to gather the smaller girls close together having them hold hands and form a chain. Darkwing led them through the burning walls of the narrow hallway until they had reached the top of the stair. The stair case was engulfed in flames, there was almost no way down, almost. Darkwing dropped the mattress at the top of the stair case and instructed the girls to get on. The mattress acted like a toboggan on a snow covered hill; they slid down the burning stairway, propelled through the flames and landing hard at the bottom. Darkwing let to his feat grabbing the smallest girl in his arms and taking the next youngest by the hand. "Come on" he called.   
He knew that the front door could only be a matter of yards away and that would be where the fire fighters were concentrating the fire hoses. Still he could not see but a few feet in front him. There was a load creak from over head. Darkwing looked up but could see nothing but smoke. Then a there was a deafening snap as a support beam came crashing down. Instinctively, Darkwing pushed the girls back, a sensation of unbearable pain swept through his body, that was the last thing he remembered.  
  
  
  
Hours later, the fire had finally been extinguished. In the Critical Care unit of St. Canard hospital a lone masked figure lay motionless.IVs, monitors, oxygen masks, all kept vigil over his fragile condition . The girls he had rescued from the fire were all right. Darkwing had gotten them through the worst part of the fire. The firemen were able to get them out the rest of the way along with an unconscious Darkwing. As usual, everybody but Darkwing was recognized for their heroics. The firefighters, the police and paramedics were all praised for their part in saving the kids from the fire. Even the Media seemed to brush aside Darkwings part in saving those kids. No one seemed to care about Darkwing Duck in the least, with the exception of two people.   
Launchpad and Gosalyn had only just learned of Darkwing's condition and were rushing to the hospital. As they arrived Launchpad stepped up to the receptionist desk "We're friends of Darkwing Ducks. How is he?"  
"One moment please", the receptionist replied flatly then spoke into the intercom " Dr. Downs to the front desk please." Moments later the Head Surgeon arrived at the desk. "These people are inquiring about Darkwing Duck", the receptionist gestured towards Luanchpad and Gosalyn.  
"Is he going to be all right?" Gosalyn asked with a shaky voice.  
Dr. Downs Glanced down at the little girl then looked at Launchpad. "Are you family members?", he inquired hopefully.  
"Ah...no...but we are close friends.....", Launchpad explained hesitantly.  
A scowl appeared on the doctors face and he replied gravely " I'm afraid that information can only be provided to immediate family, sir. Now if you know of any close relation we can contact......"  
Launchpad shook his head "Secret identity..."  
The doctor heaved a heavy sigh "I'm afraid in the face of these events we have no choice but to remove his mask."  
"What!?", Gosalyn and Launchpad chimed together."You can't reveal his true identity!", Gosalyn exclaimed "Do you realize what would happen if people found out who he really was?"  
"I'm aware of the consequences involved in this decision....but if it is the only way to find his family...."  
"No!", Gosalyn injected anxiously. She paused then continued in a calmer tone "I think there is one family member we know of.....just give us a little time to find her."  
Dr. Downs looked the child in the eye and said with a all to serious tone "Little Lady, a LITTLE time is all we can give you....I suggest you act quickly."With that Gosalyn grabbed Launchpads arm and drug him out the front door.  
"Gos, you're the only family DW has. What are you up to?" Luanchpad asked in a weary tone.  
"Protecting dads secret identity...I hope." Gosalyn answered still pulling him along. "you'll see."  
  
Twenty minutes later a masked figure dressed in green and black garb entered the hospital and approached the receptionist desk. People throughout the halls of the hospital stopped to stare in bewilderment murmurs of excitement filled the halls "Is that who I think it is?" "Oh my gosh, that's her," "Wow, what is SHE doing here."  
Impervious to the voices around her, the figure addressed the receptionist "I'm here to see Darkwing Duck.", she announced in a tone of authority . The receptionist stood staring at her in disbelief. It took her a moment to find her voice "You're Quiverwing Quack, aren't you!?"  
"That's right, and I'm hear to see Darkwing.", Quiverwing answered impatiently.  
The receptionist collected herself before going on "I'm sorry but only family members are aloud to see the patient..."  
"I know that....Darkwing is my dad."  
"You're Darkwing Ducks daughter!?"  
Quiverwing nodded  
"One moment please...", the receptionist replied as she scurried from behind the desk and hurried down the hall, disappearing around the corner.  
A moment later she returned with Dr. Downs .  
The doctor looked at the masked child with skeptical eyes "I'm told that you are Darkwings daughter?", his voice full of suspicion.  
Quiverwing nodded "Can I see him?"  
The doctor was silent for a moment then asked slowly "What about you mother? Why isn't she here with you?"  
"I don't have a mother," Quiverwing answered agitated.  
The doctor continued to inquire "Well, what about other family members. Do you have aunts, uncles...grandparents? Any grown up family members?"  
"No!", Quiverwing snapped, her tolerance clearly wearing. "I'm it. It's just me and dad, no other family, grown up or other wise. Now let me see my father!"  
The doctor exchanged looks with the receptionist then motioned for Quiverwing to follow him.   
  
  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Without Him Part 2

Disclaimer; I do not own Darkwing Duck or Gosalyn or any other Disney character....   
  
Without Him part 2  
  
Entering the critical care room her father occupied, Quiverwing could not have been prepared for what she saw. Her father, Darkwing, usually so strong and independent, lay disturbingly static on the hospital bed. 40% of his body had been burned. Thankfully most of the burns were 1st, degree. His hands and the right part of his face were heavily bandaged,though his mask still intact. Bruises and abrasions covered his white feathered body. The oxygen mask that aided his breathing had the hardest impact on the child. Her dad was always so proud, so capable. No matter how bad off something would get for him, he always managed to stand on his own two feet. Now, he could not even draw a breath on his own.Quiverwing felt her strength draining away as tears swelled up in her green eyes and flooded down her cheeks.  
The doctor looked at her with compassion. He placed a hand on her shoulder "We're doing all we can for him." He paused,and glanced from Quiverwing to her father "would you like some time alone with him?"  
Quiverwing nodded but she could not speak, she could not find her voice.  
The doctors turned to leave but paused a moment to watch as Quiverwing moved slowly to her fathers side, her small trembling hands taking his motionless one. "Is there anybody you want me to contact, a friend, perhaps.", He asked softly. Quiverwing looked at the doctor through the tears and nodded. Struggling to speak she finally choked out "there are a couple of other people, who will want to see him."  
  
The news that night told of the Fire that threaten the lives of innocent children and how the courage of the St. Canard Fire fighters working side by side with the police and paramedics had managed to rescue all the children, making this a Christmas to truly be grateful. It was mentioned briefly on how Darkwing Duck - the Caped clown of St. Canard had almost gotten himself killed TRYING to help. The reporters mentioned almost as a matter of fact that Darkwing's life hung by a thread in the hospital.   
The citizens of the city reacted callously to the news.   
A man in his house sat watching the news as it told fo the Caped Crimefighters plight, "That clown was living on borrowed time anyway" he said coldly.   
Christmas Carolers, as they went from house to house to spread the holiday spirit, spoke of it in passing. "I guess you heard what happened to that Costume Clown today", One caroler mentioned to the guy standing next to him.   
"He got what he deserved!", The guy answered bitterly "Getting the way of the REAL heroes all the time." He said as the carolers started the next song - JOY TO THE WORLD!  
"incompetent clod! Who'd miss him" A man in the mall remarked when the subject of Darkwing Duck came up.  
" HA!!Getting rid of Darkwing Duck is the best Christmas present St. Canard could have!", A woman standing near him replied.  
"But Mama," the woman's 12 year old daughter interrupted tugging at her mothers sleeve."He was the one who.."  
"Hush dear," the mother cut her off "You must not interrupt grownups while they are talking, you know that."  
The woman turned and smiled at the man "You'll have to excuse my Katie, she's been through a terrifying experience, I'm afraid".  
The man looked at the girl with surprise then looked at her mother "You don't mean to say, this little girl of yours was in that fire today!"  
"Oh yes," the woman answered sounding almost proud as she put an arm around her daughters shoulder, "she was one of the four girls they thought wouldn't make it. But my Katie is a survivor! Isn't that right sweetheart? Why, she was the one who kept the other girls safe until the firefighters could get to them. She's quite a hero really!"  
Beside her mother the child sighed and dropped her head, knowing it would do no good to say anything, grownups always believed what they wanted to.  
To hear the people of St. Canard talk, one would think that a unpopular television program was being canceled, not a life being lost.Some even seemed glad of Darkwings fate.  
  
Above the city and all it's bustle, a star, the brightest star of evening, shone  
down upon the earth. But something unusual was happening. As the star began to glow more intensely, the light that shone around the star began to spread slowly through the night sky.   
Below, people were rushing about excitedly, racing to pick up those last minute gifts. Chatting away with the anticipation of Christmas morning. Looking forward to presents and Christmas dinner, to seeing family members who came home for the holidays. The tragedy that had occurred only a few short hours before, all but forgotten. Darkwings welfare, was not considered in the least.  
Inside his mansion, the Mayer was hosting a big Christmas party as he did every year. This year, they had a guest of honor, the Firechief, who was hailed as the hero of the day for all the kids he'd saved from the fire only hours earlier.  
"A toast", the Mayer said lifting his glass to the Firechief who was seated next to him at the bountiful banquet table. "To the man responsible for rescuing those children from certain death this very day. Let us show our appreciation for a job well done!"  
The people sitting around the table applauded with sincere appreciation for the fire chiefs action that day.  
The Firechief stood up as was customary and took a slight bow, that he felt he didn't rightly deserve. He sat down quickly, the applause still going on. He was very uncomfortable with this attention, he knew He wasn't the real hero that day. But people believed what they wanted to believe.  
As the applause finally died down one of the guest spoke up "it's good to be in the presents of a true hero for once, instead of that bungler Darkwing!"  
"Well, we may not have to put up with that bunglers presents for much longer", The Mayer proclaimed, sounding rather joyful of the news.  
The fire chief decided it was time to speak up "Mr. Mayer, I think you are forgetting who really saved the day.."  
"Hay look at this!" A voice called from across the huge banquet room. A young man stood staring out the large picture window at the sky. People were getting up and rushing over to see what the excitement was over. The dark night sky was now golden with the illumination of a mysterious golden light that seemed to be cast from a single star that shone in the East.  
"What is that!?", Rang out a voice.  
"Is it dangerous?" Asked another   
"I don't know!?"  
"It's beautiful, but is it.."  
Suddenly the golden glow seemed to fall from the sky, coming down upon the city of St. Canard, enveloping it in a blinding light. Cries of fear went out from all over the city, as the light incased all of St. Canard with such intensity that it invaded the dreams of those who slept.  
A feeling of an almost electric energy filled the light. "People of St. Canard" a haunting voice echoed from the light, heard by all "a precious gift is to be bestowed upon you this night. The gift of Gratitued."  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Without Him Part 3

AUTHORES NOTE I had hoped to get the entire story written and posted before the holidays,didn't make it. I really didn't do as well with this as I had hoped. Maybe between now and NEXT Christmas I'll be able to revise it.  
  
  
  
As quickly as it had come upon the unsuspecting city, the light was gone, leaving the entire population of St. Canard to a traumatic awakening.Through out St. Canard, people found themselves in a living nightmare. Those who were in town, driving cars, shopping were now standing in a vast wasteland of ruin and rubble.The once magnificent buildings were now condemned, boarded up, deserted. The earth was scorched and barren, no trees, birds, no beauty.  
Those who had been asleep awoke to find themselves in shattered homes.  
The Mayers mansion was now only a decaying structure, windows broken, everything falling in around it. most people stood dumfound, expecting to awake in their beds from what had to be a bad dream. Finally, the Mayer spoke up "What is this! What's going on! What happened to our city?!"   
Again, a voice spoke out of the thin air, heard by all "Citizens of St. Canard,you are so certain that your city would be better off without Darkwing Duck...Behold then your city, your world as it would be, as it IS without him." Then the voice was silent.  
In the St. Canard mall, that was now a barren habitat. The mother searches for her child "Katie! Katie where are you. She was right here next to me only a few seconds ago!" She dashed about the ruins of the mall looking for her daughter. "Has anybody seen my little girl?" Then something caught her eye, in a rickety old paper stand, the paper dated that day, the headlines read "Four young girls lost in tragic school fire on Christmas Eve." The girls pictures were on the front. "Oh, oh no," the woman gasped as she saw the picture of the first girl "Katie", she sank to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. "This can't be. They saved you. Darkwing Duck saved you" Then realization dawned on her "DARKWING saved you. But the voice said that this was how things would be without him..."   
Slowly, a few people began to make there way around the city, noting the abandoned homes, children's toys broken and scattered.  
The central park that had always been the main attraction the beautiful cityscape was now in ruin. In the center of the park stood a solitary statue, no longer tended, now all but forgotten. The tarnished old statue was of a figure dressed in a full hi-tech armor, the caption below read "In memory of Gizmoduck. He lived and died a true hero."   
  
On the outskirts of the city, an eerie dark mansion stood alone. Inside a woman dressed in red stood staring out the window over the ravaged city. Her green eyes reflected the emptiness that she felt in her heart. The phone rang, she answered it "Hello....Oh, Negaduck, tonight? I..I really don't feel like terrorizing people tonight..maybe some other.....Oh, all right Negaduck dear, if you insist. I'll see you tonight then." She hung up the phone and stepped back to the widow. Drawing a ragged breath she cast her gaze over the ruins of St. Canard knowing too well, her own roll in it's destruction. She really hated what she was doing but Negaduck had picked her up out of the dust when she was a nobody, a second rate crook until he made her something to fear. But striking fear into the hearts of the innocent - she never wanted that. If only she had somebody who cared for her, who didn't want her to do bad things. She again looked out over the city, if only there was somebody who cared enough about this city to fight for it, protect it. But there was no such person, nobody had the courage to stand up to the likes of Negaduck. The last person to ever try to save St. Canard was that Gizmoduck from Duckburg but the fearsome five had made short work of him. If only there was somebody out there who could stop all this madness.  
  
  
The Mayer shook his head in disbelief "I don't believe this for a second! No way had that clown in a mask and cape made such a difference. He's completely incompetent!"  
"Is he really Mr. Mayer?", The fire chief spoke up "You know all to well that Darkwing Duck was the one who got those kids out of the burning school, not the fire department."   
The Mayer retorted "He didn't make it out with the girls chief. You said yourself that you and your men had to pull him and the girls ALL out of the fire! He blew it like he always has!"  
"Mr. Mayer," the fire chief raised his voice defensively "He was the one who got the girls down to the front of the school where we COULD reach them. The fire department couldn't get to those children.We had already given up on saving them, it WAS Darkwing Duck who saved them and you know it."   
Before the Mayer could make a reply there was a loud commotion outside the mansion. Everybody rushed outside to see what was going on.  
On the street in front of the mansion set Negaduck astride his cycle, Morgana seated next to him in the side car. "Hello boys and girls. We were bored so we came out to see if you wanted to play?" Negaduck said with an evil smirk.  
"Negaduck!" The Mayer exclaimed "you have a lot of nerve. Get out of here before I call the cops!"  
Negaduck and Morgana both looked at the Mayer in shock, then Negaduck burst out laughing. "Oh, I get it. That was a joke. GOOD one Mr. Mayer. For a moment I thought you were serious."  
"I am serious. Leave while you still can!", The Mayer shouted. Negaduck stopped laughing though a wicked smirk still spread across his beak "Do you mean to tell me that the entire police department found its way back from Iceland? And they STILL want to oppose me?" Negaduck glanced down at Morgana "I guess I'll just have to have you teleport them someplace even farther away this time. Like Mars maybe." Again he broke into a evil laugh.  
Morgana listened to the laughter of the madman with contempt, then lowered her head in shame.  
The Mayer attempted to sound brave "what about Darkwing Duck, he's always stopped you before. I'm sure he's on his way even as we speak!'  
Negaducks face went completely blank "Darkwing Duck? Who is he?"  
"What do you mean 'who is he'" the Mayer exclaimed "Darkwing Duck." The Mayer saw the look of confusion in Negaducks eye "Darkwing Duck. 'I am the terror that flaps in the night!I am the nightmare that all criminals have!' That Darkwing Duck."  
Again his words were met with a look of disarray the Negaduck shook his head ALMOST pityingly. "You really have lost it haven't you?" He said flatly. Heaving a sigh of frustration he revved up his bike "Well, I guess we'll just look elsewhere for or FUN tonight. You're to pathetic to be any sport." He cast a glance at the face of the Mayer "To bad there isn't really a Darkwing Duck . some body to actually oppose ME. huh, that would be good for a laugh."  
In the sidecar Morgana felt her heart tearing apart, if only there were such a person. Maybe SHE would have the courage to stand up to Negaduck then.  
The Mayer watched as Negaduck sped off to find other victims to PLAY with. He turned to those who stood around him. His face ashen white as he spoke "I understand what the voice was saying now. All this isn't a dream or illusion. This is an alternate reality." He paused and added softly "One without Darkwing Duck." There was a dead silence among the people as each one surveyed the city of St. Canard as it would have been without Darkwing to guard it.  
At the mall the woman who had lost her daughter stood with so many others, still shaken by the events that had taken placed. Her thoughts turned to her precious daughter, who was in this reality, no longer with them. Tears welled up in her eyes again "oh please" she cried out, her eyes lifted to the dark starless heavens "please don't leave things like this. My little girl doesn't deserve to die for my ignorance! I'm sorry I didn't credit Darkwing for saving her when I KNEW he was the one who REALLY had saved her. Can't you give us a second chance?" She paused then added in a hoarse whisper "please."  
For a moment the entire city was silent as everybody admitted, though only to their own hearts, that they needed Darkwing. That they owed him so much. As if hearing the unspoken words of a repented people the voice spoke again from the emptiness. "Perhaps your eyes have been opened in this small moment. Perhaps there is hope for you."  
Incased in a bight light for but a moment, then it was gone.The citizens found themselves standing once again in their own reality. Looking around they saw the familiar glow of Christmas light, gold and silver decorations, Christmas music echoing though the golden streets of St. Canard.There was a long moment of silence then everybody began to cheer, jumping for joy, hugging each other and laughing. Suddenely the voice again range out, heard by everybody "Be warned people of St. Canard, the reality you have just experienced may yet come to pass. A Hero is not made by powers or by a title but by what courage and compassion that lies in his heart. You would do well to remember this. Your future may well depend on it." The voice was gone leaving the people to ponder it's last words with deep remorse.  
  
  
In the hospital. Quiverwing had fallen asleep on the side of her fathers hospital bed, still holding his hand. Launchpad and Morgana were there as well, keeping a vigil guard over the unconscious Darkwing. Launchpad and Morgana had both fallen asleep in their chairs. The three of them had spent the night at Darkwings side. The three of them alone had been unaffected by the strange phenomenon that had touched everybody else around them. Morgana stirred awake as the first light of Christmas morning shined down through the window. Rising, she moved to the window, looking out over the city. The sky was clear blue, not a cloud in sight. The sun was bright, it's light reflecting off Audobond Bay river. Morgana sighed softly. She was glad the day was starting out so bright. This was one time she just wasn't in the mood for a white Christmas. Though she had been unaware of the events that had taken place with the rest of the city, she felt a deep since of gratitude for Darkwing. She gazed down at his masked face, the thought played through her mind for just a moment of what her life might have been like if she had not met him.  
She was distracted from that thought by brightly wrap packages on the stand table next to the bed. She looked at them with curiosity then noticed other wrapped gifts around the room, and flowers everywhere. The small hospital room was full of presents and flowers. It was Christmas , but where had they come from. Who had sent them. She looked at a card on one of the presents 'to Darkwing from the Mayer' "THE MAYER", Morgana said unintentionally out loud. Quiverwing stirred awake as did Launchpad. Quiverwing rubbed the sleep from her eyes only allowing Morgana a quick glance before turning to her father. He had made it through the night.  
"Where did all these presents come from?" Launchpad asked walking over to Morgana.  
She held up the card for him to read "The Mayer?" Launchpad said with surprise. "Boy talk about getting the Christmas Spirit."  
He looked at a card on one of the bequest "to Darkwing Duck form the St. Canard police Department. Get well soon", he read aloud. Quiverwing turned from her father for the first time "let me see that", she said extending her hand for the card. Launchpad handed it to her. She looked at it for a long moment then got up quietly and began to read some of the other cards. All the card wished Darkwing Duck the best, some saying they would keep him in their prayers other wished him the Merriest of Christmases. All of them were unbelievable to the trio. Since when did St. Canard appreciate Darkwing Duck. They hadn't even given him credit for the things he had done.  
Quiverwing sighed as tears threatened to surface again"I wish dad could see all this".   
"I..see..it", came a weak dry voice. One that all three recognized immediately. They all turned to see Darkwing watching them through tired  
Eyes. "Dad" Quiverwing exclaimed rushing to his side. She started to embrace him but remembered his physical state. Darkwing saw the hesitation in her eyes and smiled weakly, opening his arms (the best that he could) for her to come into them. She moved gently into his arms , resting her head on his shoulder and hugged him softly.  
"DW your awake " another deduction of the obvious from Launchpad.  
"Oh Dark", was all Morgana could say as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks. Darkwing smiled and lifted a hand which she took. Darkwing smiled up at her and Launchpad then allowed his eyes to fall on the presents and flowers that were about the room. Morgana announced with a smile "From the grateful people of St. Canard."  
Darkwing eyes immediately met hers with a look that said "You're kidding!"  
Morgana couldn't help but grin "Honestly.We've been looking at the cards. It seems everybody in the city has suddenly become fans of the Masked Mallard!"   
There was a moment of silence then Darkwing said in a coarse whisper "I'm dead"  
"What", all three replied in chime. Quiverwing sat up straight and looked at her dad in shock. "What do you meen.You're alive,you're right here with us."   
"I'm dead," Darkwing repeated almost to himself. "I have to be, that's the only logical explanation." He looked at the three of them "and THIS must be heaven" he blinked then added "I always new the ones up here understood me."   
Quiverwing rolled her eyes "Give me a break already. If you died then what are we doing here? We ain't dead."  
Darkwing stared at her blankly for a moment then blinked "Good point. Besides if YOU'RE here, this CAN'T be heaven!" A definite hint of tease in his weary voice  
"Thanks a heap dad!", Quiverwing retorted. But smiled and added "welcome back." She reached down to hug him again and added "Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas Sweetheart." Darkwing returned with a shaky voice. Though his body was frail his spirit was as strong as ever. He glances down at his daughter who lay with her head on his shoulder and smiled. This was not the Christmas he had imagined spending with her, but he should be thankful to be spending ANY Christmas with her. Again he looked up at the gifts piled up around the room. Strangly his ego didn't surface. Rather he felt a strange peace having a since that things were about to change for him. He had no idea how right he was.  
  
From a place outside of time and space a onlooker observed Darkwing  
And his family with interest.  
"you have no idea Darkwing Duck of just what you mean to the future of this world, but you will... and you're right we do understand you up here." 


End file.
